onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Aokiji Vs. Akainu, Part 9
Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7, Day 8, Day 9, Day 10 Akainu still clutches Aokiji's severed leg, now starting to burn from the magma in the admiral's arm. Akainu: You have no one to blame but yourself. Aokiji: You really are a psychopath. You think this is how a future fleet admiral is expected to act in battle? Do you think our old boss was this crazy in his admiral days? Akainu: Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river. In this crazy age, you need to be ruthless to your enemies. Otherwise, you will be crushed. You decided to be weak and you paid for it wit your leg. Now, are you going to continue or should I put you out of your misery? Aokiji (getting up): Not a chance, you smoking pile of red shit. Using his power, Aokiji puts all his wounds on ice and creates a prosthetic leg to replace the one he had just lost. Aokiji (testing out his ice leg): Yeah, this'll work. In fact, I think it'll be even better than my leg. He stomps the ground with his ice leg and suddenly a spike shoots up from the ground at Akainu, almost hitting him. Aokiji: Rankhieyaku! Aokiji sends a freezing rankyaku at Akainu, who did not have time to dodge the blow, having just dodged the ice spikes. He takes the full brunt of the assault, knocking him to the ground. Aokiji: Look sharp! Akainu looks up to see Aokiji hurtling down upon him, his leg in the shape of a very fine blade, coming down on his head. Akainu has to quickly move his head to one side to avoid being impaled by Aokiji's leg. Before getting up, Akainu grabs the leg. Akainu:Really, Kuzan? Didn't you learn your lesson a moment ago? Aokiji extends his arm, leveling it at Akainu's head. Aokiji: Of course I did. A giant pike shoots out from Aokiji's leveled hand. At the same time, he breaks off the part of his leg that Akainu was holding, reforming it right away. The pike goes through Akainu's head. Fortunately, he had turned his head to magma just in time. Akainu (talking, still with the pike in his head): No haki, using ice to attack a magma Logia user. Is that really all you have left? Aokiji: You give me too little credit. Don't be so shortsighted. He grabs the still impaled pike and pulls it toward him, oddly dragging Akainu with it. Aokiji freezes Akainu over and jumps into the air with the pike. Aokiji: Driving Hammer! Aokiji swings the ice down at the ground like a hammer. The ice and Akainu shatter, sending bits of ice and magma everywhere. Aokiji runs a short distance away to a nearby pile of snow. He makes a circle about the size of a standard tire. Placing his hands in the center of the circle, he closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. Soon, he had just what he wanted, a sort of large ice discus. He senses the wind around him and throws it in the air where it stays in a sort of suspended stasis. Aokiji finishes checking his work just as Akainu reforms himself. Akainu: Congratulations, Kuzan. You managed to catch me off guard. Still not very impressive, though, considering we've been fighting for a week and some change. Aokiji: Yeah, about that, I realized that playing it totally cool isn't really my style. So, while you were composing yourself back there, I decided that I needed to add some heat to my fighting and did just that while also adopting one of the methods used by our colleague. Akainu: Really? You added some heat? So you're gonna start putting hot sauce on your food now? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you, Frosty, could possibly do anything with heat? Aokiji: Oh ye of little faith. Those who openly deny like that are destined for some divine punishment. Right...about...(moves his eye around as if quickly mulling something over) NOW! A beam of light breaks through the clouds right on top of Akainu. The admiral quickly dives to one side to avoid the light. Aokiji stays one step ahead of him and delivers an icy kick to the stomach, which he breaks upon applying further pressure to his kick. This leaves Akainu with terrible frostbite on his stomach. Aokiji: Up top, big guy. Akainu looks up to see another beam of light break through the clouds. Akainu has more time to pre-empt it, doing a dive roll to avoid it, landing in a crouching position. Aokiji suddenly appears behind him. Aokiji: You never were good at chess when we used to play. He gives Akainu a freezing chop to the neck, leaving the skin there frostbitten as well. Aokiji (getting slightly smug and sarcastic): And may the lord smite thee in a storm of fire and brimstone. This time Akainu senses the beam coming and jumps back as it hits the ground in front of him causing a small explosion. Akainu: You think you're so tough? Huh? Mark my words, Kuzan, once I figure out what you're doing, you will regret the day you were born! Aokiji (muttering): If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Akainu: What? This time, the beam of light come at Akainu head on. The admiral is caught completely off guard and has no time to dodge or guard. The light hits him point blank, causing another explosion. From inside the flames, screams can be heard. Aokiji: Had enough yet? Akainu (on his knees, shaking, looking at his charred hands): You...you burned me. This is the first time i've felt my body burning since I got my powers. It's been so long, I forgot what it felt like. Pain is supposed to be a teacher. But how can I benefit from something I couldn't even remember? Aokiji: I'll take that as a no. Another beam of light descends from the sky. Akainu smirks and dodges the blast. He then grabs a rock and throws it with the same trajectory as the light. A shattering sound is heard and large, rounded chunks of ice fall to the ground. Aokiji: Awww, you're no fun. Akainu: Having fun reliving your childhood, Kuzan? I must say, I wasn't expecting you to use the "old ants with a magnifying glass" trick. I didn't even think you could. There's just one thing I don't understand. How did you redirect the one that hit me head on? Aokiji points to a rock some distance away, which has a thin layer of ice with a sizeable hole in it. Aokiji: Mirror, mirror, on the stone, my heat will chill you to the bone. Akainu: Enough. Let's lift this veil. He pauses for a moment before thrusting his arms into the air. Two volcanoes erupt in response to this, sending lava and ash into the air. The ash and heat disperse the cloud cover from earlier, leaving a clearer, yet still chaotic sky. Aokiji: You're no fun. Akainu: Heh, I'm not stopping there. Using the trace amounts of magma in the ash, the dust begins to swirl around in the sky. The volcanoes erupt again, mixing into the swirling ash cloud, expanding it while raising its heat. It continues to expand until it covers half of the island. A hole forms in the middle of the swirling mass, with strange activity going on inside the hole. Aokiji (looking up in horror): You... In just a few minutes you created an...an... Akainu (speaking slowly and coolly, with a short pause between each word): An incendiary cyclonic macrosystem. (speaking normally now) And if you think I'm stopping there, you're sorely mistaken. Aokiji: And if you think I'm going to let you continue, you're sorely mistaken! Category:Blog posts